


Vicley Pregnancy

by Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: vicley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-20 10:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17620391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/pseuds/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth
Summary: This is a Fanfiction for the Vicley clip challenge. i hope you guys like my chapters





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obs3ss1ons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obs3ss1ons/gifts).



Victoria Hughes and Lucas Ripley had been going out for a few month, they didn’t really know each other that well, so when Vic found out she was pregnant with his child all hell broke loose.

It was early on a Monday morning when the nausea started and Vic just thought she was sick from the previous night’s takeout food but when it persisted for 3 days and would go away she had the inkling she was pregnant. She ran to the closest drugstore that no-one knew her at and picked up a few tests before heading back home. She rushed back into her flat to the bathroom and preceded to take all of them.

After three minutes, she stood up from the bathroom floor and gazed at the tests. She fell straight back to the floor and started crying. They were all positive! She had all of these ideas running through her head in what to do, tell him, don’t tell him it’s his but keep it, or an abortion.

3 hours later it was time for work, she kept the idea of being pregnant to the back of her mind, wanting to get through the shift without any hiccups. That would not be the way it went down though. She arrived at the station and went to get dressed into her uniform before line up would be called by Sullivan. It took longer than expected as she had to run to the toilet to be sick, but she cleaned herself up and headed downstairs when Sullivan called.

She stood in the line for what felt like ages while Sullivan inspected every inch of everybody. Then Lucas came around the corner from the fire truck. Her back stiffened and breathing shallowed, Sullivan noticed the difference when he came to her next but decided not to say anything yet.

Then her world became dark, she had fainted onto the floor and passed out. She came to with everyone standing over her, she shook her head and stood up stumbling a little “I’m fine guys just missed breakfast this morning” Andy, Maya and Travis knew she was lying but wasn’t going to ask her why inform of the captain and chief. Sullivan finished inspection and they all headed separate ways to do their chores.

Vic headed to the kitchen to grab some fruit not noticing her friends following her. “Hey Vic, you never miss breakfast, so why did you faint” Travis exclaimed she turned around sharply and was looking directly into his eyes then her friends. “It’s nothing ok, I’m fine, that will never happen again”

“Come on Vic, were family, what’s going on with you lately?” Maya asked. She ushered them closer into a huddle so nobody else could hear. But Lucas was listening in on their conversation from the gangway door.

“I’ve been seeing this guy, I don’t know him very well and now it’s going to be such a mess”

“Why what happened?” Andy questioned

“We got carried away one time and now” she said then pointed at her stomach

“Oh! What are you going to do, not that it’s any of my business are you going to tell him” it all came out of Travis’ mouth a bit too loud.

The conversation stopped abruptly when Lucas came in like he wasn’t listening to grab a cup of coffee, Vic was nearly running out of the door “well I better go do my chores” Vic whispered to her team and then she was running down the stairs to the turn out room. She thought she had locked the door behind her but forgot there were two of them. She just started checking the hoses when Lucas walked in “were you ever going to tell me?”

“It’s none of your business chief”

“It’s going to be like that is it”

“Lock the door then we can have this talk, I don’t want everyone hearing” she requested and he did it. “I only found out yesterday, I haven’t been to the doctors yet, I don’t know if I would have told you, I don’t even know if I’m keeping it yet” she was shocked he went over to grab her hands but she pulled away.

“no no no no no you don’t get to do that, you’re not allowed to beg me to have this baby, especially while were at work, it’s my decision, not yours”

“This is our decision, I’m a part of this, you can’t change the fact the baby has half of my DNA” he began to shout a little.

“Calm down, I know I can’t change it but I’m not ready to tell everyone, including HR that were in a relationship” he nodded back

“We don’t have to tell them just yet, come here we can figure this out later at home” he pulls her in for a long hug and kisses her on the fore head the lips when she pulls back.

“I better get back to work and so should you, Sullivan will be wondering where you got to.”

They both patted themselves back to a sort of normal and went back to their normal duties. Vic avoided talking to anyone for most of the shift, she didn’t want to answer any more of her friend’s questions until she had had a proper chat with Lucas.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter gets a quite sad but i hope you like it.

When she let work, she drove all the way home contemplating on what to do next. Lucas knew now there was no way she could hide it anymore. When Vic arrived home all of her emotions that she had been hiding all day came out at once, she was crying, laughing and being angry at herself all at the same time. She slid into the comfort of her bed and fell asleep almost instantaneously.

Vic called in sick the next day as the nausea kept her up most of the morning and she just didn’t have the energy to go in. she chatted with Travis as he was the only one she really trusted enough to tell all the gory details to. Vic got her diary and planned all the pros and cons of having a baby.

Pros

  * She would love to be a mother
  * It might be her only chance
  * Always have company



Cons

  * It’s the chiefs baby
  * A long time off work
  * Expensive
  * Not in a stable relationship



There were so many more cons on her list than pros but she really just needed to talk with Lucas.

The sickness had subsided a little by lunch time so she ordered in a take away.  She enjoyed it so much when her phone rang she wasn’t happy. “Hi, its err Lucas do you have time to finish our talk?”

“I’ve taken a sick day you probably already know that or you wouldn’t be calling but right now I’m not in the mood for talking” she said kind of angrily

“Oh, okay sorry to have inconvenienced you” he replied in a hurt tone.

Vic hung up the phone on him and continued to eat her food before it got cold. She was pissed off now it should have been her choice to call about talking not his. The more she thought about it the angrier she was getting. She decided it would be a good idea to take a walk outside in the cold air to cool off but she found herself walking towards the station. Vic took her phone out of her pocket and called Travis “hey, can you come outside, I need to talk?”

Travis: yes of course, what’s wrong?

Vic: just get your butt out here. He ran as fast as he could from the dining area and down the stairs to get to her. By the time he found her she was sobbing.

Travis: hey hey, is this about what you said yesterday because you know everything will be ok

Vic: not when you find out who the father is!

Travis: it isn’t Gibson is it? She slapped him on the shoulder and a little giggle escaped

Vic: no of course it isn’t him, but it’s worse.

Travis: you can tell me I won’t promise I won’t punch his lights out though

Vic: you don’t want to do that unless you want to get fired. She hid her head in her hands so she didn’t have to see his expression.

Travis: you slept with Ripley! I don’t know how I feel about this

Vic: please don’t tell anyone, this has to stay between us for now, I haven’t spoken to him properly yet.

He nodded his head still in shock and said he had to go back to work before anyone noticed he was gone. She was a little relieved she had finally told someone the truth. But the relief didn’t last long when she got home.

Vic felt tightening in her stomach and cramps from low down. She knew this couldn’t be good, she headed to the toilet pulled down her pants and her worst fears had been confirmed. She was bleeding heavily, it was more than a normal period flow, and she must be having a miscarriage. She pulled out her phone and messaged Lucas he should come over.

She got herself in some comfy jogging bottoms and just sat crying on the couch watching the news until he knocked on the door. “It’s open” he walked in still in his uniform and headed for Vic. She was huddled in the foetal position cuddling a pillow. When she heard the footstep coming toward her she let go of the pillow and pulled him in for a hug “I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry. I took too long to decide and now it’s gone. I’m so sorry Luke” he pulled her in tighter not wanting her to see the tears forming in his eyes.

They stopped hugging 20 minutes later, he didn’t know what to say to her, he’d never been in this position before. He knew what anyone else would say. “This isn’t your fault, nature does nasty things, to amazing people”

“It is I couldn’t decide so Mother Nature did it for me”

“You did decide or you wouldn’t have called me, you wouldn’t have been crying, come here” he sat down next to her on the couch and they snuggled there watching the news together, trying to get over their heartache when a report came over.

A skyscraper had caught fire downtown. A few seconds later his phone was ringing about it. He took the call and was going to head for the door when Vic asked if she could come to, she didn’t want to be alone. He nodded in acceptance and they left the building. She shot Travis a text to bring her turnout gear as she was coming, seeing as all hands were on deck. He replied an ok and within minutes they were at the scene.  Ripley and 19 got there at the same time so it was a little awkward when Travis noticed he brought me but questions could be answered later.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think about this chapter and send ideas for new fics to me on tumblr @chloelovesstation19andwentworth


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the last part to the story. it finishes quickly but i only wanted it to be around 3 chapters

Vic got changed into her turnout gear very quickly and followed her team up to the floor a couple below the fire. Lucas started shouting out his orders at everyone and they all readied themselves for the growling time ahead. Vic was still a little too weak to help with any of the hard tasks so stayed on the floor with Lucas in the triage area. He would come and check on her once an hour and she would nod back. That was until she got annoyed with him asking her if she was ok. Everyone else in the command centre was getting a bit suspicious of the two of them. “Chief can I speak to you in private please?” she was nearly pulling him away into one of the toilets.

“Hughes now is not the time” he replied trying to be professional while they were working.

“NOW!” he noticed the anger in her voice so just followed her to a quiet place away from the other people. "You can’t keep coming in asking me if I am ok, people are getting suspicious of us”

“This looks even more suspicious, us coming here away from everyone”

“You’re a funny guy, I’m fine I can hold in my emotions till we get home after this” his eyes widened at the last part

“Ok, just message me if you need tagging out” concern was now all over his face. She put her hands on his shoulders looked into his eyes “the song” she said and he knew what she was talking about. They sang it in their heads one time then she let go placed a kiss on his cheek and left to re-join the crew at triage.

The fire didn’t take that long to put out compared to the other skyscraper where Travis got hurt. When it was all out and all the fire doors where closed on those floors all of the fire fighters reconvened in the command centre where Ripley thanked them all for their hard work and told them all to go get some rest before their next call out. He was looking in the direction of Vic the whole time but not directly at her.

They all exited the building got back in their respective engines and went back to their stations. 19 was last to leave as Vic handed her turnouts back to Travis before getting in the car with the chief to head back home. The rest of the crew were really confused to why she was with the chief but Travis told them not to ask any questions yet.

Vic and Lucas got back to her apartment and began talking about what they were going to do now. “I’m going to have to tell my team everything, I can’t keep this a secret from them anymore”

“We kind of have to now, not that I wouldn’t mind, and Maya, Andy and Travis all sort of know so”

“We should do it together soon, I mean we can’t hide the fact that I went home with you tonight and oh god what am I going to say to them about, you know” he pulled her in for another hug

“Maybe we should just tell Maya Andy and trav about the miscarriage” his breath hitched a little and she rubbed his shoulders “but the rest just the other part about us being together”

“That makes sense yeah we should do that, I’ll ask them over now, shift just finished”. Vic was all cried out but she took out her phone and messaged her friends.

They waited until everyone was there before starting “so you can already guess why you hear”

“So it’s him, the father” Andy asked

“Technically yes, but” he grabbed her and pulled her to his side “I lost the baby” she looked down at the ground not wanting to see all the sad looks they were giving her.

“I’m so sorry Vic” they all got up and went into a big bear hug. Lucas just pulled away “I should go”

“No stay, please. All of you”

“No we’ll leave you two to it, I won’t say anything until you do” Travis said “I’ll pay for the coffee”

They all left with only that short conversation. No questions asked. Lucas relaxed on the sofa and Vic plonked herself next to him. She called in for a takeaway Chinese and they sat there watching sad romcom’s. They layed like that till the sun went down.  “I really should start going home now”

“Can you please stay the night I don’t want to be alone?” he took some time to process what she was asking of him, he’d never really  stayed over before. He accepted the invitation as he knew it would be the start of the relationship getting stronger.

The following day they told the whole crew about their relationship no one objected to it, she thought there would be more questions than there actually were. Then they headed to head office to tell HR who couldn’t stop it either seeing as he was the chief. All they had to do was sign a contract saying if anything went wrong and they disobeyed any of the rules set in it they would be liable and put on leave. They understood the terms and signed it. Vic headed back to her station and Lucas went to work.

The relationship was great even with all the rough patches they got through them and were stronger for it. They got married 4 years later and had 2 children after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please send me new ideas for fanfictions on tumblr @chloelovesstation19andwentworth

**Author's Note:**

> please write your thoughts in the comments and send me new ideas on tumblr @chloelovesstation19andwentworth


End file.
